


Twelve Days from the Diary of Captain Jack Harkness

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [26]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a bet with Ianto and he's determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days from the Diary of Captain Jack Harkness

**Title** : Twelve Days from the Diary of Captain Jack Harkness  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Ianto makes a bet with Jack. Which of  them will be victorious and are there any real losers with this bet.  
 **Rating** : T+  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto (mentioned)  
 **Warnings** : Cracky humour.  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Twelve Days. I decided to to on literally twelve days with this. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment.

 

 

**_Twelve Days from the Diary of Captain Jack Harkness_ **

 

**Day One**

I'm going to win this bet.

 

 

**Day Two**

Don't miss sex. Not at all.

 

 

**Day Three**

He's tempting me. Shirtless! Cheater.

 

**Day Four**

Ianto sucking a lollipop. That's cruel and obscene. The way his tongue rolls over it.

 

 

**Day Five**

He won't even give let me kiss him. Resolve fading. I might lose.

 

 

**Day Six**

There's now a camera in the shower so I won't cheat.

 

 

**Day Seven**

Porn is blocked on hub computers. Owen isn't happy either.

 

 

**Day Eight**

I will win. Four more days.

 

 

**Day Nine**

Tight jeans. The devil has a new name: Ianto Jones.

 

 

**Day Ten**

No sex makes Jack a cranky boy.

 

 

**Day Eleven**

Who knew carrots could be sexual.

 

 

**Day Twelve**

I lost. Was worth it.


End file.
